


写稿

by kalipha



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalipha/pseuds/kalipha
Summary: 【毒埃】灵感来源于日前坐在床上肝论文的自己。要是我真有一位共生体朋友催我早睡，头发也就不会日渐稀少了。





	写稿

夜晚11点，Eddie坐在床上写稿。  
胡茬不听话地在脸上胡乱生长，乌青的眼袋快要拖到地上。电脑的白光映到他脸上怪吓人的，不过比起Venom的脸还是要好上一点点。

这是恢复工作之后第一次调查采访的文章，Eddie花了很多精力，他相信这是将是对新闻界来说最靓的一次回归。

卧室里没开灯，Eddie希望能在巨额开销中为巧克力省出一点点，能有多少是多少。

**“Eddie你已经盯着这个发光屏幕五六个小时了，你的腰已经酸痛，而且在黑暗的环境下你的眼球干的像炸薯球。”**  
Venom在Eddie脑中轻声说到。

“你不是可以修复我吗？”  
**“但是现在你很不舒适，我不想这样。我去开灯。”**  
“不，Venom…”  
**“巧克力就放一放吧，亲爱的，没有什么比你更重要。”**

于是Eddie背后生出一只细长的触手，将灯打开，然后从身后，钻出一具黑色身体。  
光亮充满房间之后，Venom贴心地为Eddie按摩僵硬的颈部和腰背，控制泪腺分泌泪水润滑Eddie的蓝眼睛。他从大脑中感知这么做让他的甜心放松了很多。

但是Venom的按摩让Eddie精神起来，越写越起劲。

“Venom，帮我泡杯咖啡。”  
**“不行，Eddie，快睡觉。”**  
“喝完这一杯我就睡，好吗？”

Venom飘出卧室，走进厨房，过了一会儿，端回来一杯热牛奶。  
在那次Eddie给他做了不怎么成功的[华夫饼](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659322)后，他就让Eddie教他用天然气灶。发现这样的火没什么攻击性，他便飞快学会了Eddie脑中几种菜品的制作方法。

Eddie接过杯子，看都没看就直接喝了。  
“Venom，这不是咖啡。”  
**“喝咖啡不健康，会麻痹你的神经。”**  
~~**呵，男人的嘴，骗人的鬼。他还以为我不知道他其实喝了咖啡还要继续一两小时直到写完。**~~

**“Eddie，不准写了！”**  
Venom把自己缩得小小的，他确幸这个样子撒娇会让Eddie动摇，气呼呼地出现在Eddie面前瞪大双眼盯着他。  
“写完这一段我就睡了，好吗？”  
“我才不信！你骗我！”

Eddie确实动摇了一下，但是在他看来这份工作确实比自己身体重要。

**“我不管你了，我要先睡了。晚安Eddie。”**  
小Venom钻进被窝，背着Eddie安安静静躺好，长长的尾巴拖在床上，连结着Eddie，像一只乖巧的黑猫。  
“晚安Venom，我快好了。”  
Eddie给他掖上被子。

确定初稿打好了以后，Eddie终于关上了电脑。他其实真的是想完全写好之后再睡觉，不过被窝里的小东西更加令他牵挂。  
“明天再继续改吧。”

关上灯，到厨房确认灶火关好之后，草草洗漱，Eddie上了床。  
温柔地在Venom脸上留下一个轻轻的的吻。

晚安。


End file.
